Pressure sensor devices currently in use require some form of electrical connection between a sensing station and a sensor head. Whilst such sensors are satisfactory in many applications they have not found favour in environments subject to fire hazard such as are encountered in gas or oil well logging. In these applications there is great reluctance to install any system that involves electrical connections
The object of the present invention is to minimise or overcome this disadvantage.